Pipe Dream Interactive
Background: Pipe Dream was formed in 1999 by Majesco Sales Inc. After 2001, nothing was heard about this company. 1st Logo (May 9-November 20, 2000) Logo: Over a cloudy blue skies, a metal pipe is seen screwing into another pipe, which zooms out to reveal a "P" in "PIPE". The camera scans right to the "E" and rotates 90° to reveal "PIPE DREAM" in a right angle with share of one letter as "E" and "M". "PIPE DREAM" then glows/flickers white with "INTERACTIVE" forming letter-by-letter below by zooming in. The logo draws near as it glows to white. Variants: On Rainbow Six for Dreamcast, it is already-formed and still with the smaller, lower-cased "interactive". FX/SFX: CHI. Music/Sounds: Sound of screwing tubes, a "CLANG!" sound followed by a jet take-off sound, some "CLANG!" sounds in timing with "INTERACTIVE" with an electric buzzing sound in the background, ending with an explosion sound. Availability: Used in Rainbow 6 (still) and both Q*Bert and Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Rogue Spear (animated) for Dreamcast. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (December 8, 2000) Logo: On a black background, we see a cloudy box. On the cloudy box, we see the words "PIPE" and "DREAM" in the same font as the Field Communications logo, except that the "M" is actually "E" turned 90 degrees and it was in a right angle. The logo is surrounded by an orange box on a black background, with "interactive" over the orange box. The byline "A MAJESCO, INC. COMPANY" is down below. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Only seen on M&M's Mini Madness ''for Game Boy Color. Editor's Note: None. 3rd Logo (August 13-December 1, 2001) Logo: On a blue background, we see two (very stylized) silver letters "p and d" connected to the two crescent arcs with a blue glow. Below, we see "pipedream interactive" in an angular font, also in silver with a blue glow. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare. The logo is short-lived, as it was seen on only two games ''Fortress and M&M's Blast. Editor's Note: None. 4th Logo (September 2-19, 2001) Logo: On a black background, we zoom out from the same "pd" symbol from the previous logo in the darkness with some blue lights moving. It pans down to the camera as we reveal the "pd" symbol in full view. A light flash appears from below, and it turns to metallic silver, and the metallic silver text "pipedream interactive" in the same style as before fading in with a motion blur effect. Variant: On Caesar's Palace Advance: Millennium Gold Edition, it is still. FX/SFX: The zoom out, panning and flashing. Music/Sounds: A swoosh followed by another, which is just the first one, except in reverse, and the synth explosion sound, while an excerpt of "Oxyacetylene" by Cubanate plays in the background. Availability: Seen on F-14 Tomcat and Caesar's Palace Advance: Millennium Gold Edition for Game Boy Advance. Editor's Note: None. 5th Logo (November 11, 2001) Logo: We see two pieces of the "pd" symbol from before. Then it flashes and we reveal the "pipedream INTERACTIVE" text from before fading in. FX/SFX: The sliding. Music/Sounds: Two whoosh sounds and a bang. Availability: Seen on Soldier of Fortune: Gold Edition for PlayStation 2. Editor's Note: None. 6th Logo (December 6, 2001) Logo: We see the "pd" symbol from the previous logos zooming out and panning down from the camera. Then we see the text "pipedream" zooming out letter by letter. The words "INTERACTIVE" pans down from below. Then it flashes and the logo shines. The camera pans down in the reverse way, and we see the outline of the Majesco logo. Then it turns to the normal full color Majesco logo. FX/SFX: The camera panning. Music/Sounds: Same as the 4th logo, but with more of the music is heard and we hear whoosh sounds as the text fly in. Availability: Seen on the PlayStation 2 port of Star Trek: Voyager: Elite Force. Editor's Note: None.